Transgenic mouse technology provides researchers with the ability to investigate the genetic control of a tissue's development in both normal and diseased states. This technology will be used by this SPORE to develop animal models to investigate causative agents in the development of prostate cancer as well as therapeutic agents in the treatment of this disease. Although this germline gene transfer is extremely powerful, this technology is expensive with respect to animal and human resources. The Transgenic Core will provide SPORE investigators with the ability to investigate the phenotype resulting from transgene expression in the prostate. the Core will not only generate transgenic mice for the investigators but also maintain the lines of transgenic mice generated. This will include the breeding of the transgenic founder mice, the identification of the offspring inheriting the transgene and the cryopreservation of transgenic lines. The Core will also maintain a database for storage of the transgenic breeding records. This service will provide investigators with opportunity to concentrate their efforts on the analysis of the phenotype resulting from transgene expression without the tedium of the production and identification of the transgenics.